This research will examine how individual and place (ecological) factors account for intranational differentials in the relationship between education and fertility in Peru. Three specific objectives are: (1) to describe intranational fertility differentials within and between groups at several levels of aggregation; (2) to explain how places mediate the influence of individual characteristics on fertility differentials by (a) examining the unique and joint effects of person-and place-related variables, and (b) identifying different patterns of relationship (interaction) between individual, group and ecological characteristics; (3) to stimulate critical thinking about the structural aspects of population by identifying key ecological dimensions of demographic change and the linkages between individual behavior and selected aspects of social structure. Fertility, the dependent variable, is measured two different ways: (1) recent fertility, and (2) child depdendency. Key individual and group level independent variables are education, migrant status, educational aspirations for child and traditionalism as a world view. The latter three will be examined both as "group" effects and "contextual" ecological effects. In addition, "global" ecological variables reflecting the community characteristics of economic opportunity, social isolation and social heterogeneity will be used to assess the influence of place variables on fertility. The analysis will be based on existing data sources, primarily the 1977 National Fertility Study, (ENAF-PERU) which was conducted as part of the World Fertility Study and the 1969 National Fertility Study sponsored by CELADE. MCA will be used to describe inter- and intra-sector patterns of variations in fertility. Regression analysis will be used to detect additive and interactive influences of place and person factors on fertility and specifically to test several sets of propositions reflecting the existence of place effects. The relative importance of contextual and global ecological variables will be assessed.